Raíces
by Aonik
Summary: La historia de como Thobari llegó a Japón, conoció a Miharu y su familia y de todos los hechos que ocurrieron en ese tiempo.
1. Arribo

**Fandom:** Nabari no Ou

**Rating****:** G

**Personajes:** Thobari y Miharu

_-¡Bienvenido a Japón, Thobari-kun!_

_Ya estaba allí. No había forma de volver atrás. Su país natal estaba demasiado lejos. Sus costumbres, su familia y sus amigos, todo se había ido, y debía saber que no volverían jamás._

Arribo

Una brisa suave soplaba sin interrupción, llevando consigo los últimos pétalos de cerezo que quedaban en los árboles. El otoño no tardaría en llegar.

Thobari, un joven de quince años, cabello oscuro y ojos claros como el cielo, se dirigía hacia su casa, en las afueras de Banten, arrastrando el paso luego de un largo día en su nueva escuela.

Su casa estaba a no más de cincuenta metros del hogar de la pareja Rokujo, siendo que ambos eran muy amigo de su abuelo.

Thobari subió las escalerillas que lo conducirían a su nuevo hogar, fijando la vista en el amplio cielo que iba adquiriendo diversas tonalidades de naranjas y violetas a medida que el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Tenía la mirada perdida y se mostraba despreocupado. Sólo quería llegar a su nueva casa después de un día tan agotador.

-¡Al fin llegas Thobari! Ya casi tengo lista la cena. Este guiso huele realmente delicioso, ¿no crees?

-No te hubieras molestado, abuelo –dijo el joven yendo hacia su habitación.

-Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia, hijo. Si quieres dominar completamente las técnicas del ninjutsu debes estar siempre bien alimentado.

-Pero eso no es lo que quiero… -añadió por lo bajo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesita y volvía a la cocina.

Thobari sirvió un poco de guiso en ambos platos y se sentó a la mesa soltando un largo suspiro.

-Te ves agotado –dijo su abuelo mirando a su nieto con preocupación.

-Hace no más de un día que llegamos, abuelo. Aún no me recupero del viaje.

-¿Qué tal la nueva escuela?

-Bien… -dijo perezosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo del guiso, haciendo una pausa. –Me cuesta entender un poco el idioma, pero creo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme.

-¡Yo no lo habría dicho mejor! Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Pero con los cursos que tomaste no debería ser tanto problema para ti; eres un chico inteligente.

-Supongo…

Se produjo un largo silencio. Sólo se oía el canto de los grillos y el lejano golpe de las olas contra la escollera.

Thobari tomó el último sorbo de sopa y cerró los ojos un instante.

-Recuerda que mañana iremos a visitar a los Rokujo. La esposa de Akatsuki, Asahi, es muy hábil con el ninjutsu. Sin duda aprenderemos mucho de ellos –dijo de repente su abuelo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Ajá –murmuró Thobari levantándose de la mesa y llevando los platos a la vajilla, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su abuelo decía.

-Estoy muy emocionado por volverlos a ver. Hace casi cinco años que no nos vemos, me pregunto cómo estarán. Cuando los conocí estaban recién casados. Ellos me habían contado que recién se habían mudado a un lugar bastante alejado de Tokio, pero no me imaginaba que podría ser tan pacífico como esto. Hemos tenido suerte en encontrar un espacio aquí. Podremos entrenar sin interrupciones.

-Seguro que sí –musitó el joven mientras terminaba de lavar el último cuenco. Se secó las manos y caminó directo a su habitación.

-Estos jóvenes ermitaños. No saben lo que se pierden –farfulló su abuelo con un dejo de disgusto. Luego de meditar unos instantes se sirvió una taza de té y, al rato, apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación.


	2. Encuentro

Encuentro

Al día siguiente Thobari se despertó al oír la alarma; sintió el cuerpo pesado. No tenía ánimos de levantarse, pero tampoco de seguir acostado. Se dio vuelta sobre su futón y miró el reloj. Las siete de la mañana. Cerró los ojos y pensó que, tal vez, aquello que sentía era nostalgia; algo que nunca antes había asimilado. Se sentía bastante incómodo durmiendo allí, casi en el suelo, sobre un montón de tatamis y rodeado de puertas corredizas. Se sentía incómodo yendo a la escuela, donde sus compañeros lo ignoraban o se burlaban de su acento. Se sentía incómodo estando lejos de su hogar y de la gente con la que compartía sus días. Su abuelo no era precisamente la persona más llevadera del mundo, pero él lo admiraba profundamente. Sabía, gracias a él, lo suficiente de la cultura japonesa como para poder defenderse en un principio pero… ¿cuánto duraría? Él nunca debió llegar a Japón, pero su blando corazón no pudo decirle "no" a las plegarias de su abuelo. Ahora sólo quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias.

Volvió a sonar la alarma. Eran las once. Sin duda sus pensamientos lo habían sumergido tan profundo que ni siquiera un terremoto podría haberlo despertado. Su abuelo había salido y regresaría al mediodía, mientras tanto, él podría relajarse y explorar los alrededores de la casa, ya que aún no había tenido la oportunidad.

Salió por la puerta principal y observó un instante el paisaje. El mar estaba muy cerca de allí y el clima era cálido. Él no estaba acostumbrado a un clima semejante, puesto que en su país natal hacía frío casi todo el año, por eso llevaba puesta una camisa desabrochada, la cual aún conservaba el perfume que su madre había rociado el día antes de que partieran a Japón. En ese momento deseó, más que nunca, poder tener ese perfume y poder rociarlo en su ropa para recordar aquella calidez que había dejando tan lejos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de meditar, enfocó la vista en la casa a la que estarían yendo en un par de horas. Aquella donde vivían las personas de las que su abuelo tanto hablaba. Se sentía un suave aroma a una comida que él no podía identificar. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de Japón era la cocina y los jardines ya que, después de todo, cocinar y cuidar del jardín era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Era hora de dejar el pasado y los recuerdos atrás. Hora de empezar a vivir de nuevo.

-¡Hey Thobari! Que temprano estás en casa ¿No tenías clases extra?

Su abuelo estaba regreso. Thobari vaciló un momento.

-No. Hoy salí temprano.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó el anciano al llegar a la entrada de la casa. –Esta mañana hablé con Akatsuki y nos han invitado a almorzar, así que acomódate la ropa y arréglate el cabello.

-Hmm –masculló el joven despeinándose un poco (más).

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la casa de los Rokujo. En la entrada de la misma había un gran cartel que decía algo como "Restaurant de Okonomiyaki", según Thobari pudo entender. Los kanji no eran su fuerte.

Su abuelo llamó a la puerta y alguien del otro lado contestó "¡Enseguida!". Un hombre alto, de cabello desarreglado, lentes redondos y mirada amistosa abrió la puerta. En sus hombros sostenía un gato de ojos ámbar, pelaje corto y blanco y con un pequeño collar dorado en el cuello.

-¡Akatsuki! ¡Tanto tiempo! –saludó el abuelo de Thobari. –Han pasado cinco años y aún puedo reconocerte.

-¡Sin duda, Black! –sonrió Akatsuki. –Tú tampoco has cambiado en apariencia. –agregó guiñando un ojo y enfocando su vista en Thobari.

-Él es mi nieto, Thobari –añadió Black presentando al joven.

-¡Bienvenido a Japón, Thobari-kun! –saludó Rokujo extendiéndole la mano.

Thobari titubeó unos instantes y le estrechó la mano tímidamente, luego Akatsuki los invitó a pasar. La sala central de la casa era, efectivamente, un restaurant. En la pared había una foto del hombre llamado Akatsuki y una mujer abrazando a un niño, a la que Thobari no le prestó demasiada atención. Allí en la cocina estaba Asahi, la esposa de Akatsuki, terminando los preparativos. Al ver a Black y Thobari fue inmediatamente a saludarlos.

-¡Black, un gusto volver a verte! –saludó Asahi con su radiante y reconfortante sonrisa tomándole la mano al anciano. Su voz era la más dulce que Thobari jamás había escuchado.

-Estás lúcida como siempre, querida. Me alegra saber eso –se alegró el abuelo.

-Ni hablar de ti, mira que venir desde tan lejos sólo para entrenar tus habilidades. Tu energía es ilimitada al parecer –rió Asahi -Por cierto, ¿quién es este apuesto joven? –preguntó pellizcándole con suavidad la mejilla a Thobari, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Él es mi nieto, Thobari. También ha venido a entrenar conmigo. ¡Es todo un hombrecito! Pero tiene que entrenar su físico un poco más.

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros. La pasaremos muy bien –añadió Akatsuki intercambiando una sonrisa con su esposa.

Thobari se sentía confundido, y el aroma de lo que sea que Asahi estuviese preparando lo tentaba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

-Por favor, tomen asiento –invitó Asahi. –Enseguida serviré la comida.

-Ay gracias, querida –se alivió Black, tomando asiento en la mesa más cercana a la cocina. Thobari lo imitó pero, al sentarse, sintió que pateó algo sólido. Para asegurarse, inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta llegar a ver debajo de la mesa. Efectivamente era algo sólido lo que había pateado y, además de sólido, estaba vivo.

Era un niño pequeño de cabello corto y oscuro, estaba hecho una bolita y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

-¿Qué sucede, Thobari? –preguntó su abuelo.

-Oh –murmuró Asahi mostrándose un poco irritada. Fue hacia la mesa y jaló del niño. -¡Miharu! Dije que no te comportaras así cuando hay invitados. –lo regañó a la vez que lo alzaba en brazos. Thobari se reincorporó y miró al niño con curiosidad. Éste le devolvió una mirada suspicaz y acusadora con sus grandes y vibrantes ojos verdes.

-¡Que niño tan adorable! ¿Sobrino suyo? –preguntó Black sonriente.

-Oh, no –dijo Asahi relajándose mientras se balanceaba para tranquilizar al pequeño que parecía a punto de llorar. –Black, te presento a nuestro hijo, Miharu.

Hubo una pausa. Black se mostró muy sorprendido. Thobari se mantuvo indiferente, pero curioso.

-¡Increíble! ¡Lo que me entero! ¡Mis felicitaciones! –exclamó el abuelo con ternura.

-Asahi quedó embarazada unos meses después de que nos fuimos de Irlanda. Miharu tiene ya cinco años –agregó Akatsuki sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Es un niño precioso, sin duda –puntualizó Black contemplando al pequeño niño en brazos de su madre.

-Sí, así también como caprichoso –añadió Asahi. Todos rieron y el ambiente se tornó sumamente ameno. Así disfrutaron del okonomiyaki exclusivo preparado por la familia Rokujo entablando una conversación larguísima de la que Thobari esperaba poder huir pronto.

Terminado el almuerzo, los adultos levantaron la mesa. Thobari insistió en ayudar, pero Asahi se negó y, por cortesía, le dijo que vaya a jugar con Miharu.

El joven no ofreció más resistencia y salió al patio de atrás de la casa junto al niño, quien no parecía importarle la presencia de Thobari.

-¿Te llamas Miharu, verdad?

-Sí –contestó el pequeño a secas, fijando la vista en una mariposa azulada que en cualquier momento aterrizaría en alguna flor del jardín.

-Como sabrás, yo me llamo Thobari –se presentó el joven amablemente.

-Hablas un poco raro - objetó el niño acechando a la mariposa que se había posado en una gran flor rosada.

-Ehh… -titubeó. –Sí, porque en realidad yo no soy de aquí.

-¿De dónde viniste? –preguntó desinteresadamente el pequeño a la vez que intentó atrapar la mariposa chocando sus dos manos, lo que provocó que ésta se volara.

-Irlanda –dijo Thobari con lentitud, tratando de pronunciar el nombre con la fonética japonesa. En sus manos tenía la mariposa que a Miharu se le había escapado.

-¿Irlanda? –repitió el chico girando la cabeza, mirando a Thobari impresionado.

-Sí. Queda muy lejos de aquí, pero es un lugar muy bonito –añadió entregándole la mariposa.

Miharu contempló el insecto en sus manos con un gesto de sorpresa. Thobari miró la escena conmovido.

-¡Miharu-kun, Thobari-kun! –llamó Asahi asomándose por la puerta corrediza. –Vengan a comer los bollos dulces antes que Black se los termine –sonrió.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Miharu corriendo hacia su madre a la vez que dejaba la mariposa libre.

Thobari observó a la pequeña volar hasta desaparecer entre unos árboles y luego entró a la casa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Hacia el atardecer, Black decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

-Agradezco mucho la invitación. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto el día. Ya saben, con el trabajo allá…

-Fue un placer haberlos recibido –dijo suavemente Asahi con una sonrisa. Miharu se aferró a su pantalón. Los esperaremos mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Ahí estaremos ¿Verdad Thobari?

El joven sostenía una profunda mirada con la de Miharu. Había algo en ellos que los había unido, más allá de todo entendimiento.

-Ehh, sí. Claro –dijo cuando salió de su ensismamiento.

-Hasta mañana Black. Hasta mañana, Thobari-kun –dijo Asahi con su típico tono de voz suave dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Thobari, quien no pudo ocultar su notable sonrojo, lo cual hizo que Asahi sonriera pícaramente.

Así el joven y su abuelo salieron por la puerta principal y volvieron a su casa caminando tranquilamente. Al llegar, Thobari enseguida se metió al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha. Su abuelo lo contempló hasta que cerró la puerta y luego buscó los ingredientes para la cena.

La lluvia de la ducha golpeaba con delicadeza el cuerpo del joven Thobari. Elevó su cabeza hacia el techo. Sentía una alegría enorme que lo invadía en ese momento, y en su mente se proyectaban los profundos ojos verdes de aquel niño y la pura bondad que la madre mostró hacia él. Quizás había encontrado, más rápido de lo que esperaba, alguien con quien compartir su estadía en Japón. Alguien que le recordara a su propia familia, la que había quedado tan lejos de él, la que sabía que no podría volver a ver.


	3. Suceso

Suceso

Era mediodía, el tercer día que pasaba en aquel lugar. El pequeño pueblo de Banten estaba más concurrido que de costumbre.

Thobari recién había salido de la escuela, y sólo pensaba en lo que lo esperaba al llegar a su casa… Y todo fue tal como lo imaginó.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó en un pequeño recinto, no muy lejos de su casa, junto a su abuelo y la familia Rokujo. Incluso el pequeño Miharu estaba emocionado por practicar las artes marciales. Se había puesto una cinta blanca atada en su cabeza e imitaba las poses de su madre. Thobari no pudo evitar ser distraído por el niño reiteradas veces, lo que provocó que su abuelo se enfadara y le diera coscorrones en la cabeza y, una vez finalizada la sesión de entrenamiento, Thobari terminó persiguiendo a Miharu, quien se reía atrevidamente de él por todos los chichones que su abuelo le dejaba.

-¡Después de esto no te reirás más! –desafió el joven haciéndole cosquillas al niño, que parecía desarmarse de la risa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya basta! –reía Miharu. -¡Ya basta, hermano Thobari!

-¿Hermano? –Thobari enseguida se detuvo, perplejo.

-¡Miharu-kun! –llamó Asahi. –Ven y toma un poco de agua, que hace bastante calor. Tú también, Thobari-kun.

Miharu se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su madre. Thobari lentamente se reincorporó, pensando en las palabras del pequeño, y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba seguro de cómo fue que él y Miharu entablaron una relación tan estrecha e invisible en tan poco tiempo pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que esa relación los mantendría atados de por vida, de alguna u otra forma.

Y así pasaron las dos primeras semanas de estadía. Todos los días, excepto los domingos, Black y Thobari entrenaban con la familia Rokujo. El joven Thobari comenzó a sentirse atraído por ese arte y empezó a leer pergaminos por cuenta propia, aprendiendo algunas técnicas básicas como prender fuego objetos o desaparecer.

Eventualmente, Miharu se unía a sus largas noches en vela en la biblioteca portátil de su abuelo, ya que el pequeño disfrutaba quedarse a dormir con su "hermano", y no eran raras las ocasiones en que ambos terminaban tendidos en el suelo, durmiendo uno junto al otro, dejando que la vela se consumiera.

Después de cada entrenamiento, las familias se turnaban para ir a cenar a alguna de las casas. Thobari se encargaba de la mayoría de las cenas en su casa, deleitando a los Rokujo con exclusivas recetas irlandesas. Y cuando tocaba en la casa de la familia, Miharu trataba de imitar a su madre, sobretodo con el okomiyaki.

-¡Este okonomiyaki está más delicioso que nunca! –agasajó Black con tono burlón. -¿Lo preparaste tú, Asahi-san?

-¡Yo lo hice, abuelo Black! –exclamó Miharu con enojo. Todos rieron menos el pequeño, que no entendía qué le causaba tanta gracia a los adultos.

Esa noche fue particularmente fría. Thobari se quedó a dormir en la casa de los Rokujo, mientras que su abuelo regresó a su casa.

-Chicos, el baño está listo –dijo Akatsuki asomándose a la habitación de Miharu, que tenía la luz apagada. Estirados en el suelo había dos futones y, más adelante, en el marco del gran ventanal, estaban Thobari y Miharu, envueltos en sábanas, viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Enseguida vamos, papá –susurró Miharu como si quisiese evitar cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar al sol y apagar las estrellas. Akatsuki sonrió y se retiró sigilosamente de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, Thobari y Miharu se desenvolvieron de las mantas y fueron rápidamente hacia el baño, donde pasaron largo rato jugando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir ahí? –preguntó Asahi al pasar por la puerta del baño luego de media hora. Espero una respuesta, pero nadie contestó. Vaciló unos instantes hasta que alguien abrió la puerta corrediza. Allí estaban parados Thobari y Miharu, con sólo una toalla húmeda atada en sus cinturas, ambos temblando de frío.

-Miharu arrojó las toallas secas al agua –lo acusó Thobari.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú fuiste quien me empujó y las tiró! –contestó Miharu enfadado.

-No digas mentiras, Miharu –le replicó Thobari.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron antes? –preguntó Asahi preocupada. –Así les traía toallas secas. Par de ingenuos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Miharu y Thobari bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados y, a la vez, sorprendidos de que la madre no los regañara.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Asahi les llevó toallas secas y los envolvió a ambos, dándoles un gran abrazo. Miharu respondió con el mismo gesto, mientras que Thobari se limitó a sonrojar, hecho que ya no podía intentar ocultar.

Más tarde ambos chicos regresaron a la habitación, dispuestos a dormir luego de un día tan agotador. Cada uno se recostó sobre su futón, Thobari con los brazos en su nuca y Miharu con los dedos entrecruzados sobre su panza. El silencio reinaba en la casa. Akatsuki y Asahi también habían ido a dormir. Thobari contempló el techo durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos y luego se volteó a ver a Miharu, quien yacía completamente dormido, con su pacífico semblante. El joven se levantó, arropó al pequeño y volvió a acostarse. Cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió una brisa helada que entraba por la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el resto de la casa. Se levantó nuevamente para cerrar la puerta, pero notó que un brillo azulado provenía de la habitación de Asahi y Akatsuki. Sentía curiosidad, pero le parecía imprudente ir a ver qué sucedía, así que cerró lentamente la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar un grito. Se sobresaltó y no dudó en ir a ver qué ocurría. Corrió hacia la habitación de la pareja y no dio crédito a los que sus ojos veían. La figura de Asahi se encontraba tendida en el suelo, cubierta parcialmente por miles de caracteres japoneses y emanaba un aura color azul. A su lado se encontraba Akatsuki, quien tenía un corte profundo en su brazo derecho. Al percatarse de su presencia, Akatsuki corrió hacia la puerta, echó una fugaz y violenta mirada al joven, quien estaba sumamente confundido, y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo que el ruido retumbara por toda la casa. Thobari, desconcertado, retrocedió unos pasos y se dejó caer contra la pared. No entendía lo ha había visto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar pasando en esa habitación y, por unos instantes, sintió que la adrenalina corría por sus venas a una velocidad incontrolable y tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta, pero se contuvo y volvió corriendo, espantado, a la habitación de Miharu, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada de lo ocurrido. Agitado, volvió a acostarse en su futón y se envolvió con las mantas, deseando que todo lo que vio haya sido una pesadilla y que, cuando despertase, todo estaría bien.


	4. Secreto

Secreto

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte perezosamente. El cielo aún estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que todos en la casa permanecieran dormidos.

Thobari despegó un ojo y trató de asimilar lo que había a su alrededor. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero algo pesado se lo impedía, y no era exactamente el sentimiento de nostalgia que semanas atrás lo había acosado. Miharu estaba junto a él, usando su brazo como almohada. Intentó cuidadosamente zafarse de él, lográndolo al cabo de unos instantes. Se sentó y miró a través de la ventana. De repente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se sobresaltó al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Intentó convencerse de que había sido un sueño, pero aún así lo había sentido muy real, y no podía evitar pensar en el cuerpo tendido de Asahi, de la dulce Asahi, cubierto con aquellos símbolos. El joven no pudo contenerse y se levantó de un salto. Se desató una lucha interna en su cabeza, temía ser demasiado imprudente. No quería salir de la habitación hasta que Miharu despertara o alguien abriera de afuera la puerta corrediza, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí durante tiempo indefinido, con todos esos pensamientos luchando entre sí en su cabeza. Rogaba escuchar la voz de alguien desde afuera, pero lo único que oía era el canto de las aves madrugadoras.

Cada minuto de silencio lo desesperaba más y más. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le sucedían una tras otra. Temía que algo malo hubiese pasado, y que ni Asahi ni Akatsuki estuvieran en la casa. Estaba muy nervioso; sentía el sudor frío que le recorría el rostro. Ya no podía esperar más.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de un tirón y caminó por el pasillo con decisión. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de la pareja, pero sólo descubrió una puerta cerrada que no se atrevió a abrir. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor, la sala principal. Allí estaban ellos. Asahi y Akatsuki estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando té y leyendo el periódico matutino, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Thobari se quedó perplejo, con la boca entreabierta. Volvió en sí al sentir que algo le rozó la pierna. Era el gato blanco de la familia, Shiratama.

-Ah, Thobari-kun, buenos días –saludó Akatsuki con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy pálido ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Asahi preocupada.

Sus palabras fueron una broma para el joven. No podía creer que nadie recordara lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Seguramente debió haber sido un sueño.

-No pasa nada, tan sólo yo -de repente vio la herida en el brazo de Akatsuki, y comprendió que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. –… iba a ir al baño –se excusó dando la vuelta.

-Cuando termines quiero que vengas. Tenemos algo que decirte –le dijo el hombre con un tono serio.

Thobari asintió y entró rápidamente al baño. Contempló su rostro reflejado en el espejo y enseguida se sumergió en el agua que sus manos recogieron de la canilla. Se frotó con suavidad y volvió a verse. ¿Qué era lo que Akatsuki y Asahi querían decirle? ¿Acaso era algo relacionado al suceso de la noche anterior? ¿O había hecho algo malo como para que lo regañaran? Cualquiera fuera la razón, Thobari temía por lo que fueran a decirle las personas a las que tanto estimaba.

Al salir del baño, el joven volvió a la sala principal y se sentó a la mesa rápidamente. Escudriñó a Asahi en busca de algún gesto que pudiera despejar sus dudas, pero sólo se encontró con los profundos ojos de la mujer, aquellos ojos que desprendían una increíble ternura y calidez. Nada parecía haber cambiado en ella después del incidente.

-Thobari-kun –empezó. –Akatsuki me contó lo que ocurrió anoche –dijo con total calma y un dejo de arrepentimiento. –No recuerdo exactamente qué pasó. Nunca estoy completamente consciente de mis acciones cuando esto sucede – Thobari clavó la mirada en la taza de té que estaba frente a él, tratando de conectar las ideas. –Ya que estás en el camino ninja, debería decirte lo que pasó en realidad; es necesario que lo sepas.

Las miradas de Thobari y Asahi se encontraron y sustuvieron durante unos segundos. El joven intentó zafarse de ese hechizo, pero le resultó imposible y prefirió no resistirse y escuchar atentamente lo que Asahi tenía que decir.

-Verás. En el mundo de Nabari existe un poder que va más allá del conocimiento humano. Un poder que es capaz de controlar todo. El hijutsu, Shinrabansho. –Al escuchar ese nombre, Thobari recordó haberlo leído en algunos libros, pero nunca se especificó demasiada información de ello. –El Shinrabansho actualmente está dentro de mí –dijo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro -, y cada tanto escucho su voz… y se apodera de mí, haciéndome perder el control. Me pide que lo utilice, que cumpla mi deseo. Pero yo no deseo nada… Todo lo que deseo ya lo tengo –agregó mirando hacia la habitación de Miharu, luego a Akatsuki y finalmente volviendo a Thobari.

Hizo una pausa y Thobari se quedó pensativo. Asahi bajó la mirada.

-Quiero sacar el Hijutsu de mi cuerpo, porque eso lastima a los que me rodean –dijo posando la mirada en el brazo herido de su esposo -, y a mí misma. También hay un grupo de ninjas que anda tras este inmenso poder. Su nombre es Kairoushuu, y temo que me encuentre. Si el poder se desborda, sabrían inmediatamente que yo poseo el Shinrabansho en mi interior. Quiero deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible, pero no encuentro una forma de extraerlo… Aunque sí una forma de sellarlo temporalmente, gracias a tu abuelo –dijo con un gesto agradecido mirando fijamente a Thobari, quien se mostró sorprendido. –Él ideó un pergamino con una técnica que calma el desborde de conocimiento del Hijutsu, y está buscando la manera de extraerlo sin que eso me provoque la muerte.

Con esta última frase Thobari se estremeció. No quería pensar en lo peor. Notó la mirada ausente de Asahi y el consentimiento de Akatsuki. No sabía qué decir. Hubo un instante de incómodo silencio.

-Thobari –añadió Asahi, sobresaltando al joven. –Quiero que tú también aprendas esa técnica. Si no sellamos el Shinrabansho hasta que encontremos una manera de extraerlo, es posible que me controle por completo, que se apodere de mí y me envuelva en sus siniestras garras.

El joven asintió repetidas veces. Estaba atónito y asustado. Asahi se percató de esto y enseguida su rostro de embriagó con una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no quería sonar demasiado seria. Todo va a estar bien. Solucionaremos esto –agregó con un tono demasiado alegre para la ocasión. Esto no reconfortó a Thobari tanto como le hubiera gustado.

En ese momento apareció Miharu, con el cabello desordenado y fregándose los ojos. Shiratama le rozó las piernas de forma cariñosa. Enseguida se levantó Asahi para dejarle lugar a su hijo mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

-Buen día pequeño. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien mamá, aunque tuve un poco de frío por la noche.

-Esta noche te pondré una sábana más en ese caso –agregó Asahi con una gran sonrisa.

Thobari estaba ausente de los hechos. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que Asahi le había dicho.

-Creo que tengo que volver a casa –dijo levantándose de golpe. –El abuelo debe estar esperándome.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas, hermano! –exclamó Miharu aferrándose a la pierna de Thobari.

-Miharu… -susurró Thobari con preocupación.

-Miharu, ven a la mesa que tu desayuno ya está listo –le dijo Asahi –Thobari tiene cosas importantes que hacer en su casa.

-Pero… -protestó el pequeño con tristeza.

-Volveré esta noche, te lo prometo –le dijo el joven acariciándole la cabeza.

-Está bien –se conformó Miharu con la mirada clavada en su hermano.

Thobari sonrió y se marchó sin volver la mirada a atrás.


	5. Persecución

Persecución

La prioridad de Thobari ahora era aprender aquella técnica para sellar el Shinrabansho del cuerpo de Asahi. No sabía qué le disgustaba más, si el hecho de que aquel grupo llamado Kairoushuu pudiera atraparla y matarla en el intento o el hecho de que ella quedara atrapada entre tanto conocimiento y de las consecuencias que eso provocaría.

No quería pensar más. Sólo actuar. Pensar le dolía y no solucionaría nada. Sabía que tenía que aprender aquella técnica lo más pronto posible y debería volver a la casa de los Rokujo para asegurarse de que Asahi estuviera a salvo. No pensaba perder a aquel ser tan querido de ninguna forma.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa y buscó a su abuelo. No lo encontró por ninguna parte. De repente recordó que estaba trabajando, pero no podía esperar. Tenía que actuar rápido ahora que sabía que la vida de aquella persona estaba en peligro.

Revolvió los cajones en el despacho de su abuelo, investigó todos los pergaminos que encontró, los probó todos. Ninguno era el que buscaba. Quizás estaba guardado en algún otro lugar. No iba a detener su búsqueda.

Así pasó toda la tarde, explorando cada rincón de la casa, sin éxito. Durante unos minutos contempló el desorden que había armado, pensando en un posible escondite para aquel pergamino. No tenía más lugares donde buscar, así que decidió limpiar todo antes de que su abuelo regresara. Había desperdiciado toda una tarde. Estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar se tendió en el sofá soltando un suspiro. Al poco tiempo se percató de que no había comido nada en todo el día, se levantó y caminó perezosamente hasta la cocina. Al llegar, notó un papel pegado en la heladera y se acercó para leerlo.

_"Después del trabajo iré a la casa de los Rokujo, encuéntrame ahí. Black"_. Thobari leyó al menos cinco veces la frase antes de caer en la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y trató de que no se le nublara la mente. Rápidamente abrió la heladera y comió lo primero que vio para distraer su estómago que le gruñía ferozmente.

Sin dudarlo, fue a la casa de la familia Rokujo, tal y como le había prometido a Miharu. Una vez ahí, llamó a la puerta y casi al instante el pequeño le abrió.

-¡Hermano Thobari! –exclamó con alegría, abrazando al joven, que lo recibió con regocijo.

-¿Mi abuelo ha pasado por aquí? –preguntó el joven apenas vio a Akatsuki.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada… -titubeó Thobari. Presentía que algo andaba mal.

-Hermano, hermano. ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche también? –preguntó Miharu jalando del pantalón de Thobari.

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó éste con una sonrisa.

Thobari fingió estar calmado y se sentó a la mesa. Estaban a mitad de la cena. En ese momento apareció Asahi.

-Oh, Thobari-kun, que bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-Asahi-san… -el joven buscó qué decir, pero no había nada que quisiera decirle. Sólo quería poder estar tranquilo sabiendo que podría hacer algo por ella. Pero eso no era posible hasta que no aprendiera aquella técnica.

-Recién hablé con tu abuelo, dijo que ya venía hacia aquí. Tuvo un inconveniente en el camino, pero está bien y no tardará en llegar –fue casi imperceptible, pero Thobari sintió como el tono de voz de Asahi casi se quebraba al final. Parecía intranquila. Sospechó que los nervios que sentía hacían que todo sonara terrible y catastrófico, y que se estaba preocupando por cosas que ni si quiera pasaban y sólo eran producto de su imaginación. No podía perder la calma ahora. Tenía que pensar en positivo. Su abuelo estaría allí en unos instantes y le daría el pergamino. Tenía toda la noche para aprender la técnica y estaría en casa de los Rokujo. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Thobari apenas tocó el plato que le sirvieron, no por descortés, sino porque realmente había perdido el apetito y no quería alimentar su cerebro para que siguiera pensando.

Era consciente de que Asahi lo miraba preocupada.

-Disculpa, Asahi-san –dijo atropelladamente levantándose de un salto, con la mirada baja. –Creo que me iré a acostar.

La mujer se levantó y siguió a Thobari hasta el pasillo. El joven se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Todo va a estar bien, Thobari-kun –dijo con voz calma, girando a Thobari para que quedara de frente y abrazándolo fuertemente. Por primera vez, Thobari le devolvió el abrazo y no se molestó en persuadirse, por lo que la abrazó con la misma fuerza que ella a él. Estuvieron así unos segundos y luego entrecruzaron la mirada y la sostuvieron un rato más. A pesar de todo, la mirada de Asahi nunca cambiaba. Siempre transmitía paz y seguridad.

Thobari se recostó en su futón y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba dormitando. Instantes después sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado. Era el pequeño Miharu. Por suerte el niño se dormía rápida y profundamente, así Thobari podría seguir despierto sin que diera cuenta.

Al cabo de lo que pareció media hora, el joven escuchó la voz de su abuelo. No oía claramente lo que decía, pero al menos le relajó saber que estaba de regreso. Mañana le pediría el pergamino y aprendería la técnica. Esa noche sería como cualquier otra…

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada Thobari se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban. Se puso de pie instantáneamente. Asahi gritaba su nombre desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Thobari, rápido. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Toma a Miharu y ven pronto a la sala –Asahi parecía acalorada y su voz no transmitía nada más que miedo y desesperación. Thobari alzó a Miharu en su espalda y salió a reunirse con la familia. En la puerta de entrada estaban Akatsuki y Black, listos para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Thobari no entendía nada, estaba completamente atontado, pero siguió las órdenes de Asahi al pie de la letra.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque lindante a la ciudad. Había empezado a llover.

-¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Thobari.

-Thobari, Kairoushuu ha localizado el Shinrabansho dentro de Asahi. Fue mi culpa, por andar cargando el pergamino del sello de disipación –la voz de Black sonaba profundamente angustiada. –Anoche Kairoushuu me atrapó y me interrogó. Sospecharon demasiado e intentaron seguirme. Pude distraerlos hasta llegar a la casa, pero sabía que me volverían a encontrar. Ahora es demasiado tarde…

Dado que Akatsuki no tenía habilidades ninja, el grupo tuvo que correr a su paso. Al final lograron entrar al bosque.

-¿¡Qué haremos ahora?! –preguntó Thobari, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, alterado. -¿A dónde iremos?

-A Fuma. La aldea más cercana a Banten. Allí estaremos a salvo -musitó Asahi, que iba detrás.

Corrieron durante unos segundos más hasta que Akatsuki tropezó. Estaba muy exhausto por tanta carrera. El grupo se detuvo para ayudarlo, pero el hombre se negó.

-No se preocupen por mí. Es más importante que salgan de aquí lo antes posible. Kairoushuu nos está persiguiendo. ¡Adelante, continúen! –exclamó agitado.

-¡Fíjate lo que dices! No pienso irme sin ti –le contestó Asahi enfadada.

-¡Asahi! –gritó Akatsuki perdiendo la paciencia.

-Thobari, adelántate junto a Asahi y Miharu. Yo me quedaré junto a Akatsuki –le dijo Black a su nieto con voz tranquila.

-Pero abuelo…

-Encárgate de proteger a ambos ¿Entendiste? –le interrumpió Black sacando un pergamino y extendiéndoselo. –Toma. Llévate esto.

Thobari enseguida entendió que ese era el pergamino con la técnica que podría sellar temporalmente el Shinrabansho. El sello de disipación. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su camisa. Sostuvo la mirada con su abuelo, queriendo decirle tantas cosas.

-Vamos –dijo el joven enseguida, dirigiéndose a Asahi. La mujer vaciló unos segundos, observando fugazmente a su esposo y a Black. No quería abandonarlos de ninguna manera. Ese momento le pareció eterno, pero decidió que lo mejor era escapar de ese lugar lo antes posible por el bien de todos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y corrió siguiendo a Thobari. Black los contempló durante un instante y se volvió hacia Akatsuki, quien se sentó junto un árbol a descansar. Black le asistió con una botella de agua para que recuperara el aliento.

En ese momento, una cuadrilla de ninjas de Kairoushuu los rodeó y Black se interpuso entre Akatsuki y ellos para evitar que lo lastimaran.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó el ninja que iba a la cabeza.

-No se metan con él, Kairoushuu –gruñó Black con un dejo de ira.

-¡Te pregunté dónde está el Shinrabansho! No jueguen con nosotros ¡Responde! –amenazó el ninja sacando un kunai.

Black se inclinó un poco más y Akatsuki pegó un salto, invadido por el pánico, y salió corriendo.

-¡Akatsuki!

Los ninjas no titubearon y atacaron a la par al hombre, sin tener ni un poco de compasión o moral. Akatsuki falleció en el acto.

Black sufrió de un ataque de ira y se enfrentó al grupo de ninjas, pero ellos lo superaban en número y habilidades. El anciano no pudo hacerles frente y sufrió a merced de las filosas armas y de la forma inhumana de luchar que tenían los ninjas de Kairoushuu, un grupo que no se reconocía precisamente por jugar limpio, sino por la forma en que mataban a sus rivales, sobrepasando toda regla ninja establecida.

Mientras tanto, Thobari y Asahi seguían corriendo a través del bosque hasta que, de pronto, la mujer se detuvo.

-¡Asahi-san! ¡Deprisa! Debemos irnos lo más lejos posible.

-No puedo –negó.

-¿¡Eh!? –exclamó Thobari, sorprendido.

-Thobari-kun. Te encargo a Miharu. Debo volver donde está Akatsuki. No puedo dejarlo. No puedo.

-Asahi-san… -susurró Thobari contemplando el rostro de la mujer, que estaba sumido en la pena. Thobari nunca la vio tan triste. -¡No! Debemos continuar.

-No debí involucrar a Akatsuki en el mundo de Nabari. Todo esto es mi culpa. Él no tendría que estar sufriendo todo esto…

-Yo lo traeré de vuelta –dijo Thobari decidido. Sentía que todas las dudas que lo había invadido este último tiempo habían desaparecido, y la determinación lo invadía. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por proteger a Asahi, pero también quería que ella fuese feliz, y quería que la familia con la que había vivido este último tiempo esté a salvo. –Asahi-san, lleva a Miharu a Fuma. Te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Akatsuki, y todos volveremos a la vida que llevábamos.

Asahi lo contempló un instante, se sentía extrañada por ver a Thobari actuar con tanta decisión. Cerró los ojos y titubeó, pero finalmente accedió. El joven se mostró agradecido, le entregó a Miharu y enseguida saltó hacia un árbol para llegar hasta donde habían dejado a su abuelo y Akatsuki. Al llegar, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio.


	6. Memoria sellada

Memoria sellada

Los cuerpos de Akatsuki y Black yacían en el suelo, empapados en agua, lodo y sangre.

Aturdido, Thobari se acercó a ellos, ignorando que Kairoushuu se había movido e iba tras Asahi, quien estaba sola con el pequeño Miharu.

Los ninjas rodearon a la mujer, que iba de la mano con el niño, ya despierto. Asahi se defendió hábilmente con su kunai y nada la detuvo en su carrera. De repente, un kunai enemigo impactó en el cuerpo de Miharu, quien trastabilló al no poder seguir el paso de su madre ni soportar su propio dolor y Asahi se volvió para auxiliarlo. Lo tomó entre brazos, sollozando su nombre y lo abrazó con firmeza. Kairoushuu aprovechó el momento de descuido de la madre para clavarle varios kunai en la espalda.

-¡Kairoushuu! –gritó Asahi con furia. Frente a ella estaba el grupo de ninjas y su líder.

-Por fin te encontramos, Shinrabansho.

Asahi abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo, pero el dolor de las heridas la estaba debilitando y apenas podía sostenerse.

-Entrégamelo –exigió el líder de Kairoushuu.

-No le daré el Shinrabansho a nadie –musitó Asahi entrecortadamente, tratando de enfocar la mirada.

-Si lo haces, puedes salvarte –le aseguró el líder, sonriendo maliciosamente.

De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y se creó una ráfaga alrededor de Asahi. Tal y como había pasado aquella noche, su cuerpo fue invadido por aquellos caracteres, señal de que el Shinrabansho estaba despertando. Y no sólo eso, sino que también estaba a punto de activarse.

Asahi ya casi no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. El poder del Shinrabansho provocó que la tierra a su alrededor de resquebrajara, y así los ninjas tuvieron que retroceder.

La voz del Hijutsu resonaba en la cabeza de la mujer una vez más, implorándole que cumpliera su deseo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Asahi sabía que estaba a punto de perder todo lo que alguna vez había tenido, y que ya no había forma de volver atrás y cambiar las cosas. Al menos, deseó que lo más preciado en su vida se salvara. Estiró la mano hacia Miharu, quien se rodeó de una cálida aura, logrando que se despertara.

Lo había logrado. Ya estaba segura que su hijo viviría. Podía descansar en paz. Asahi se desvaneció y cayó al suelo. El Shinrabansho comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo.

-Mamá… -musitó Miharu, incrédulo.

-¡Asahi-san!

Thobari llegó al lugar del hecho, esquivando varios ninjas en el camino, y se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer. Notaba como el Shinrabansho estaba inquieto dentro de su cuerpo, y como peligraba la vida de Asahi. No tenía otra alternativa que usar el pergamino que le había dado su abuelo. Esta era su única oportunidad la vida de aquella persona corría peligro.

Rápidamente tomó el pergamino e invocó la técnica.

--¡Antai! –exclamó acercando su mano hacia el cuerpo de Asahi. El conocimiento desbordado enseguida se apaciguó…

… pero no duró mucho tiempo. Un haz de luz salió disparado en todas direcciones y se pudo escuchar la voz que Asahi decía oír en su cabeza. La voluntad del Shinrabansho.

-Tontos humanos. Jamás me podrán sellar con algo tan simple.

-¡HE FALLADO! –vociferó Thobari, y el mundo se le vino abajo.

El haz de luz se congregó y salió disparado directo al cuerpo del pequeño Miharu, quien no pudo soportar el torrente de energía y comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-¡¿Acaso piensa utilizar a Miharu?!

-Olvídalo todo… Olvídalo todo, Miharu –susurró Asahi con la voz quebrada y la mirada ausente y opaca. –Olvida que tienes en Shinrabansho dentro, así podrás vivir una vida tranquila y no tendrás que involucrarte en la batalla de nuevo…

-Olvídalo todo… -repitió Miharu sistemáticamente. Y el Shinrabansho se activó una vez más, cumpliendo su deseo. La tierra de resquebrajó una vez más, haciendo imposible la estadía allí. Thobari apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar a Miharu en brazos y saltar hacia un lugar seguro y alejado.

-Olvídalo…

…

-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó el pequeño mientras corría de la mano de Thobari a través del bosque.

El joven se detuvo y se arrodilló frente a Miharu.

-No… ¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó, sumamente extrañado.

-¿Qué cosa?

Thobari contempló a Miharu durante unos instantes… No tenía sentido… ¿O quizás sí? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿El deseo de Asahi se había hecho realidad? Y si era así… ¿por qué él sí recordaba lo que había pasado? Abrazó con fuerza al pequeño. Nada volvería a ser igual. Nada.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente. En ese momento, Thobari se encontraban en el velatorio junto con Miharu (ambos de traje y corbata) y la abuela del pequeño, a quien Thobari había conocido durante su estadía, ya que ella solía quedarse a cargo del pequeño cuando sus padres no estaban. Cada uno sostenía la foto de uno de los difuntos. Los conocidos de la familia Rokujo y familiares estaban reunidos allí. Nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido y, peor aún, nadie recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche. Nadie excepto Thobari. Las causas atribuidas a la muerte de la familia se mantuvieron como causa de un rayo, ya que nadie sabía de la existencia del mundo de Nabari, ni de Kairoushuu y mucho menos del Shinrabansho.

Una vez finalizado el velorio, Thobari, Miharu y su abuela regresaron a la casa de la familia, con el restaurant cerrado por duelo. Ya nadie estaba allí esperándolo con una sonrisa, ya nadie estaba allí preparando el delicioso okonomiyaki ni asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Ya no habría más entrenamientos ni un lugar donde sentirse como en casa. Sólo quedaba aquella foto de la familia colgada en la pared.

Miharu ya no sonreía. A pesar de que no recordara los hechos, era consciente de que su madre y su padre ya no estaban, y estaba profundamente apenado. Su rostro estaba vacío de emociones. Toda la vitalidad que antes desprendía se había apagado.

Aquella fue la última noche de Thobari en la casa de los Rokujo. A la mañana siguiente se despidió de la abuela del niño (quien estaba durmiendo y con quien no había cruzado palabra desde el incidente) y se marchó a su casa, aquella casa vacía donde los únicos recuerdos que quedaban eran el despacho de su abuelo y todas sus pertenencias. Los recuerdos le dolían. No entendía cómo él era el único que recordaba lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con tanto dolor? El Shinrabansho ahora estaba dentro del cuerpo de Miharu, quien podría tener el mismo destino que su madre. Le dolía pensar en aquella persona. ¿Acaso iba a permitir que ese niño tuviera la misma suerte? No, no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Pero aún era débil. Necesitaba seguir entrenando. Aún conservaba el pergamino, debía aprender esa técnica.

Esa tarde Thobari tenía preparada una maleta con sus pertenencias. Cerró las ventanas y apagó las luces. Durante unos minutos contempló la casa vacía y salió. Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ese lugar y dejar todos los dolorosos recuerdos atrás. Entrenaría, aprendería aquella técnica y, algún día, volvería para poner todo en manifiesto. Ahora Kairoushuu no sabía quién tenía el Shinrabansho en su interior, y no habría señales de su poseedor mientras Miharu permaneciera en el estado en que se encontraba ahora.

El joven estaba tranquilo. Sabía que tenía tiempo para pensar y actuar. Lo mejor sería guardar aquellas memorias en un lugar seguro. Recordar le dolía, pero no quería olvidar. ¿Qué mejor lugar para guardar algo valioso que un pergamino ninja? Descubriría la forma de conseguir eso.

Salió de la casa y caminó sin rumbo. Permanecería en pensiones hasta que pudiera asentarse en un lugar fijo, pero no saldría de Banten. Banten era la aldea de Nabari en la que él había vivido desde que llegó a Japón y se había propuesto no olvidar todos los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar, por más dolorosos que fueran. A partir de ahora empezaría a vivir con esas memorias tan preciadas, cuidándolas como un tesoro. Asahi tuvo que haber tenido alguna razón para que todos olvidaran lo que pasó excepto él. Fuese cual fuese la razón, él tendría que averiguarla.


	7. Raíces

Raíces

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente. Recientemente, luego de tanto deambular, Thobari había hallado una pensión donde poder vivir y había conseguido trabajo como profesor de inglés en una escuela Media de Banten. Eso le ayudaba a mantenerse económicamente estable. Por otro lado, seguía con su entrenamiento y ya se había adiestrado en el uso del sello de disipación, pero su inseguridad le hacía flaquear al momento de usarla para bloquear algún ataque.

También había encontrado la forma de sellar sus recuerdos, creando así lo que él denominó "Engetsurin", y fue atribuido como el kinjutsu de Banten. Una técnica prohibida y única. Cada aldea en Nabari posee un kinjutsu y Banten ya tenía el suyo.

Thobari estaba muy conforme con los avances que había logrado en todo ese tiempo. Incluso había conseguido una beca en Tokio para el año siguiente y permanecería lejos de Banten durante un año completo. Por primera vez se alejaría de aquel lugar, aunque tendría que hacerlo a pie, ya que su miedo a los vehículos no había desparecido.

-Thobari-kun, si vas a ir hasta Tokio caminando deberías salir con anticipación –le dijo una mujer con tono burlón. Tenía el rostro amable y era considerablemente mayor que Thobari en edad.

-Descuida Hana, tengo mis tiempos controlados. Además llego en un santiamén.

-Si tú lo dices… -rió la mujer.

Hanabusa Seki acompañaba a Thobari en la pensión. De hecho, fue ella quien le ofreció estadía al joven. Era una mujer muy amable y con un corazón enorme. Le llevaba casi veinte años de diferencia al joven Thobari, pero aún así el lazo entre ellos era muy fuerte. Ambos estaban compenetrados y se entendían perfectamente. Hana sabía de la existencia del mundo de Nabari, pero nunca hablaban del tema ya que Thobari no quería involucrarla en "ese mundo". Sin duda, Hana le recordaba enormemente a Asahi.

-Yo estaré fuera durante un mes, que se abrió una investigación al norte de Japón. Han encontrado un fósil que no logran identificar e iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar. Si es un ejemplar nuevo le llamaré Thobarisaurus –rió.

-Como hagas eso me tendré que enojar –le dijo el joven riendo a la par. Hana se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Thobari era más alto que ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hana lo pudiera alcanzar desprevenido.

-Ojalá que algún día tu miedo a los transportes desaparezca. Me gustaría viajar contigo a algún lado –le dijo con voz suave. Thobari desvió la mirada, sonrojado, y la clavó en una foto de ellos dos que había sobre una repisa. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, suspiró y se recostó en el sofá, durmiéndose al poco tiempo.

Otros cinco años pasaron. En todo ese tiempo no hubo rastro de Kairoushuu, ni del Shinrabansho, ni de Miharu. No eran pocas las veces que le tentaba ir a la casa de los Rokujo para echarle un vistazo a su pequeño hermano. ¿Cuánto habría crecido?

Durante las vacaciones, no se resistió. El sentimiento de nostalgia pudo vencerlo.

Salió temprano en la mañana, caminó bajo los árboles florecidos de cerezo. Extrañaba el aroma de los cerezos en flor y la suave brisa del mar.

Una vez en aquel lugar, la colina escalonada llena de pequeñas casitas junto a la costa, contempló el paisaje durante unos minutos. Divisó el restaurant de okonomiyaki casi al instante. No había cambiado en nada. A paso firme caminó hasta la puerta del local y se quedó petrificado. Los nervios lo invadieron. ¿Qué diría cuando entrara? ¿Alguien se acordaría de él? ¿Y si había cambiado de dueño? ¿Y si se habían mudado? Por un instante Thobari pensó en regresar; de hecho, estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, señor. Abrimos al mediodía –le dijo un niño de aproximadamente catorce años, con un gesto apático y vacío, el cabello desgarbado y ojos de un vibrante color verde.

-E-eh… -vaciló Thobari con la vista clavada en el niño.

-¿Qué sucede, Miharu-kun? –preguntó la abuela, acercándose a la puerta. Se quedó durante unos segundos contemplando a Thobari. De pronto, como si sus ojos le hubieran dicho algo, la mujer cambió su gesto de confusión por uno de sorpresa. –D-disculpe. ¿Lo conozco de algún lado?

-Me llamo Thobari Kumohira Durandal. Soy profesor de inglés en la Escuela Media de Banten.

-Tho… ¿¡Thobari-kun!? –preguntó la mujer, incrédula. El gesto apático de Miharu no había cambiado ni un poco.

-Sí, eso. ¿Me recuerda? –peguntó el joven, algo avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, querido! –la abuela lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿Cómo has estado, tanto tiempo? Por favor, pasa, adelante –insistió.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Sólo venía de paso –se disculpó el joven y dirigió su mirada a Miharu, esperando ver alguna reacción por su parte.

-Oh… Entiendo. Entonces creo que será en otra oportunidad –la sorpresa que se había llevado la abuela era notable. Y se ve que quería entablar una larga conversación.

-Me alegra ver que están todos bien.

-Sí, sí. Miharu se entrará en la escuela este año, tuvo que ser transferido. El ambiente en su otra escuela no era muy bueno –dijo, preocupada. –Así que supongo que se verán cuando comiencen las clases ¿Qué te parece, Miharu? –preguntó su abuela, entusiasmada. Miharu se limitó a mirar con su gesto indiferente al joven Thobari, se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.

-Este niño… No hay nada que hacerle. Su actitud parece fría, pero es un buen niño.

-Eso seguro –replicó Thobari, pensativo. –Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro. Nos veremos pronto.

-Por supuesto, cuídate querido.

Había llegado el momento. Miharu ya había madurado lo suficiente como para que supiera la verdad. Su misión de protegerlo había empezado. Tendría que entrenarlo en el arte ninja y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Con el objetivo localizado, debería solicitar ayuda Fuma para extraerle el Shinrabansho; todo eso sin que Kairoushuu se diera cuenta, lo cual resultaba casi imposible, pero valdría la pena intentarlo. Era hora de moverse. El lazo que unió a Miharu con Thobari en aquel pasado remoto, desde el día en que se conocieron, volvería a la luz.


End file.
